


Red Lace

by colossally_fubar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fisting, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pure Lemon, Rimming, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossally_fubar/pseuds/colossally_fubar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really nothing more than pure Reibert filth. Reiner and Bertholdt decide to spice up their bedroom life with a little help from lingerie. There is little they won't do to pleasure each other, though things don't always go as planned. Modern AU setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didanwhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=didanwhisperer).



Carelessly locking the doors of his car, Reiner Hoover Braun hoisted his duffle bag onto his shoulder and wearily trudged towards the garage door of his house. Football practice had been long, and fairly grueling, he thought as he unlocked the door and hung up his keys. Bertholdt’s bicycle was hanging up in the garage, indicating to Reiner that his husband had already come home from the university. Pulling his cleats out of his bag so they could air out, Reiner made his way towards the kitchen for a small snack. 

“I’m home!” Reiner hollered as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. 

He heard a flustered exclamation that could only be from Bertholdt. For a few moments Reiner peered around his kitchen, before his eyes focused on his husband, or, well, what his husband was wearing. 

Reiner could hardly keep himself from gaping as he took in Bertholdt’s appearance. In his hands was a feather duster, with which he had (presumably) been cleaning the blinds. That was normal enough. But he was also daintily clad in a sheer mesh slip that spun around him as he turned to face Reiner. His face was about as crimson as the lace covering his pectorals. Finishing off the assemblage, Bertholdt wore matching red panties. Clearly flustered, Bertholdt stuttered out a “R-Reiner, you’re h-home” while covering himself with his hands. 

Reiner’s face broke into a grin as he studied his husband. “Bertl, this is about the best thing a man could come home to,” he commented, closing the distance between them. Gently Reiner pulled Bertholdt into a kiss. His eyes closed, he felt Bertholdt relax and pull his hands away from his chest and groin. 

“Can I just look at you for a while?” Reiner asked after he ended the kiss, caressing Bertholdt’s flushed cheek. 

Bertholdt offered Reiner a shy smile. “Of course. I-I’m glad you like it.” 

Reiner stepped back briefly, savoring all the little details— how Bertholdt was nipping under that fine red lace, how the slip was just sheer enough to see Bertholdt’s toned abdominals, and the slight bulge to those panties. _That bulge could use to be bigger_ , Reiner thought, smirking slightly. Already feeling incredibly aroused, Reiner closed the distance between them again and brought his lips to Bertholdt’s. Bertholdt deepened the kiss, throwing his arms around Reiner’s neck. Keeping his lips firmly locked with his husband’s, Reiner began to run his hands over Bertholdt, feeling his muscles through his slip. Bertholdt pulled away momentarily before kissing Reiner with open lips, his tongue worming its way into Reiner’s mouth. 

Reiner grunted, moving his hands to grab at Bertholdt’s ass. He gave it a fond squeeze; Bertholdt groaned into Reiner’s lips. Reiner broke away to brush the hair out of Bertholdt’s face. “What should I to make you hard, Bertl?” 

“Pull up my slip and play with my nipples. Please.” Bertholdt pulled Reiner into another brief kiss. 

Grinning, Reiner did as he was told. Grabbing at the hem of the slip with one hand and pulling it up, the other hand strayed up to Bertholdt’s pectorals. Soon enough Reiner’s fingers found Bertholdt’s nipples and he played with them teasingly. Bertholdt moaned, burying his face in Reiner’s shoulder. Reiner’s own erection was pressing against his boxers, and he let his hand trail away from Bertholdt’s chest and feel the bulge in those brilliant red panties. 

“Bertholdt Hoover Braun, can I escort you to the couch?” Reiner asked. Receiving a vigorous nod, Reiner hoisted Bertholdt into his arms and carried him over to their spacious couch. 

Staring up at Reiner, Bertholdt gave him a coy smile. “How about you take off your football clothes?” 

“Anything for you,” Reiner acknowledged, stripping out of his jersey and shorts to leave him only in his boxers. “This better?” 

“Much better.” 

Reiner sank down next to Bertholdt on the couch, staring at the lingerie again. “You really are gorgeous, dressed up like this,” Reiner admitted, reaching over to caress Bertholdt’s face. Bertholdt was blushing, but blushing Bertholdt was only more handsome. 

“I’m all ready for you, too. I showered and cleaned myself up before you got home,” Bertholdt added, giving Reiner a shy smile. 

“I was about to ask how you wanted me.” Reiner reached up to run his fingers through Bertholdt's hair, feeling how soft that mop of black hair was. 

“I want you in me,” Bertholdt affirmed. “Please?” He moved so that he was on his hands and knees, his ass towards Reiner. 

Reiner felt his heart skip a beat. Draped across Bertholdt’s ass was a gigantic bow. “Bertl, this is like gift wrap,” he remarked, reaching to play with the bow. 

“I… thought you would like it,” Bertholdt said, obviously rather embarrassed. 

“I love it,” Reiner replied, his hands reaching to feel Bertholdt’s ass through the panties. Bertholdt groaned softly as Reiner slipped his thumb underneath the lace trim. Taking his time, Reiner slowly moved to push the slip up Bertholdt’s back when he was suddenly seized with an idea. 

Bending down, Reiner took one of the ends of the bow in his teeth and pulled gently until it began to loosen and eventually came untied. Bertholdt gasped softly and turned to look at Reiner, his green eyes shining. “Are you going to?” he asked, his face flushing crimson. 

“Bertl, do you want me to eat you out?” Reiner gave Bertholdt a grin, and hoped he would agree. 

Bertholdt gave Reiner a vigorous nod. “I would love that, Reiner.” 

Kissing down Bertholdt’s glorious backside, Reiner eased the panties over Bertholdt’s hips and down to his knees. He took things slowly— no need to rush. Reiner laid slow, sensual kisses over Bertholdt’s butt, slowly working his way down to lay some tender kisses on uppermost stretch marks of Bertholdt’s thighs. Bertholdt’s skin shone with sweat and he trembled slightly in anticipation. Part of the pleasure was in the yearning and Reiner was going to make Bertholdt want him as badly as possible.

Reiner backed away to gently nibble on Bertholdt’s ass while fingering him gently with his forefinger. Bertholdt let out a low moan, encouraging Reiner onwards. “Does that feel good?” Reiner asked, just to be sure. 

“Yes, Reiner, keep going,” Bertholdt responded, punctuating that statement with another soft moan. 

Grinning, Reiner took a deep breath, relishing the scent of Bertholdt’s sandalwood soap. Giving Bertholdt’s asscheek a fond squeeze, Reiner gently blew against Bertholdt’s asshole, pleased to hear Bertholdt gasp softly. He continued just using his breath for a few more seconds, before taking one last deep breath and pressing his lips to Bertholdt’s ass. 

Bertholdt grunted, grabbing at the sofa cushion. Remembering that he wanted to make Bertholdt feel as good as possible, Reiner forged onward with his kisses, making each kiss more passionate than the last. Bertholdt whined gently as Reiner continued. Feeling emboldened, Reiner pressed his tongue against Bertholdt. 

“Oh, Reiner…” Bertholdt muttered. Sighing, his arms gave way so his ass was the highest thing about him. As Reiner continued his vigorous Newfoundland dog licks, Bertholdt buried his face in his arms. 

Reiner’s tongue growing slightly tired, he returned to kissing Bertholdt’s asshole, sucking slightly. His left hand strayed over to Bertholdt’s dick and he gently started handling that glorious cock, listening to the sweet sound of his husband’s moaning. 

“Reiner, you should give me little love bites,” Bertholdt murmured, his breathing heavy. 

Reiner would have replied if his mouth wasn't busy, but he did as he was told. As gently as possible, he nipped at Bertholdt, who let out a groan of pleasure. Encouraged, he continued, alternating between soft bites, licks, and sucking. Making Bertholdt groan like that was wildly arousing for Reiner. He could hardly wait for the release of finally being inside Bertholdt. He couldn’t stop eating Bertholdt out, though, until he’d gotten the word. 

Bertholdt trembled beneath Reiner’s hands, his sides heaving. “Reiner, fuck me with your tongue,” Bertholdt commanded. “I’ll tell you when to stop. Then, fuck me with your dick.” 

Reiner briefly opened his eyes and looked up to see Bertholdt panting heavily, sweat matting his hair. “I love doing this to you,” Reiner said breathlessly. 

Bertholdt let out a sigh. “I love it when you do this to me.” 

Taking another deep breath, Reiner resumed his work. Giving Bertholdt’s asshole one last big lick, Reiner inserted his tongue ever so slightly into Bertholdt. His husband let out a load moan, scrabbling at the sofa cushions. Urged on, Reiner withdrew, only to insert his tongue again, a little deeper this time. He swirled his tongue around, pleased to feel some of Bertholdt’s pre-cum drizzle onto the hand still fondling Bertholdt’s dick. Determined, he pushed his tongue in further. 

“Reiner!” Bertholdt exclaimed, slamming a fist against the sofa cushion. “I need your dick, all of it, in me, now.” 

Reiner pulled out, gasping for breath. Shaking slightly, Reiner eased himself off the couch. “I’d love to, but you’ll need to wait a few seconds. I’m going to rinse out my mouth.” His heart pounding and his dick so hard it hurt, Reiner made his way to the downstairs bathroom, fishing out a small bottle of listerine from one of the drawers. Measuring out a handful, Reiner gargled and spat the listerine back into the sink. Licking his lips, Reiner walked back over to the couch, where Bertholdt was still panting heavily. Tenderly, Reiner pulled his husband into a kiss. Pulling away, he caressed Bertholdt’s cheek before whispering, “are you ready?” 

“Yes, I’m ready,” Bertholdt confirmed, placing a small kiss on Reiner’s jaw. 

Reiner climbed back onto the couch behind Bertholdt, pulling his boxers off his erection to leave himself completely naked. He caught Bertholdt glancing back to stare at it, a smirk on his face. “Like what you see?” Reiner asked teasingly. “Feast your eyes, because in a few moments you won’t be able to see it at all. You’ll feel it, though.” 

Bertholdt buried his face in his arms again. “I want to feel it.” 

With one hand, Reiner guided his dick into Bertholdt, his husband accommodating him easily. Bertholdt stifled a moan in the sofa, his eyes tightly shut. Slowly, Reiner started to thrust in and out of his husband, feeling encouraged when Bertholdt responded by pressing his butt to Reiner’s hips. He increased the speed of his thrusts, pushing his dick all the way into Bertholdt each time. He didn’t bother trying to think of any mathematics to keep himself from coming too soon. He had a feeling neither of them would last long.

Reiner had settled into a strong rhythm when Bertholdt interrupted him. “Shit, Reiner,” Bertholdt cursed, “Can you please grab a towel from the bathroom? Or two? I can’t cum on this sofa and then have Annie find out.” 

“I’m on it,” Reiner said quickly, pulling out and hopping off the sofa. He rushed to the bathroom, where he pulled the two bath towels off their dowel. He returned to the living room, placing one on the coffee table for later clean up. Bertholdt scooted so Reiner could place the other towel across the cushion. “There,” Reiner said, satisfied with his work. “We’ll throw the towel in the wash afterwards.” 

Bertholdt resumed his position. “Sorry about that, love,” he apologized. “Hopefully that wasn’t too much of a turn off.” 

Reiner raised an eyebrow. “My dick is still hard a rock, Bertl. Shall I continue?” 

Bertholdt gave him a strong nod. “Yes,” he added, knowing that Reiner would ask for verbal consent. 

Satisfied, Reiner got back behind Bertholdt and thrust his cock back in, relishing how Bertholdt gasped and arched his back. “That feel good?” Reiner asked, squeezing Bertholdt’s ass. 

Bertholdt gave him a groan in response. Reiner settled back into his rhythm, gasping with pleasure as Bertholdt moved his hips against Reiner’s. Each thrust felt better than the last, and Reiner found himself straining to maintain some composure. It just felt wonderful, pushing deep into his husband, feeling Bertholdt stretch to take him all in. Breathing heavily, Reiner continued, unable to quite stifle his own moans. 

Suddenly, he couldn’t hold back anymore. His cock was absolutely throbbing and he was going to come any moment. Giving Bertholdt one last, deep thrust, he felt incredible pleasure in his hips as he orgasmed. “Dammit, Bertl,” Reiner swore as his cum filled Bertholdt. 

His own exclamation was met with Bertholdt moaning his name, his whole body shaking like a leaf. Huffing from the exertion, Reiner pulled out of Bertholdt, sitting back on his heels to observe his husband. Bertholdt’s sides rose and fell rapidly; the slip was pushed far up his back and the panties were about his knees, and most satisfying, his own cum was splattered over his thighs. “Guess that was pretty good for you, huh, Bertholdt?” Reiner said with a grin, gently pulling his husband over to rest in his arms. Sighing with satisfaction, he pressed a soft kiss to Bertholdt’s lips. 

“I made a mess out of my slip,” Bertholdt said, his ears red with embarrassment. 

“Let’s clean you up, then,” Reiner replied, grabbing the towel and delicately cleaning his husband up. 

Bertholdt peeled off the slip and panties, leaving them on the floor for the time being. Letting out a contented sigh, Bertholdt sank back onto the couch and fixed Reiner with a tired stare. “Spoon with me?” 

“Of course,” Reiner agreed, assuming his position as big spoon. Happy to have Bertholdt in his arms, Reiner leaned over to place a kiss on Bertholdt’s cheek. “Thank you for this. I had a good time.” 

“I’m glad you liked it. The sex. And the lingerie,” Bertholdt added awkwardly, stifling a yawn. 

“You always get so tired,” Reiner teased, burying his face in Bertholdt’s hair. “It’s ok, though. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Bertholdt murmured, sinking heavily into Reiner’s arms. 

Reiner played for a moment with the medical ID on Bertholdt’s wrist, reflecting how lucky he was to have his husband, his filthy, dirty, gay husband who would dress in women’s lingerie. After a few minutes, he felt Bertholdt’s body relax in sleep. Pulling a blanket over the two of them, on the off chance that Annie came home while they slept, Reiner sighed, kissed his husband’s cheek one last time, and dozed off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Few things were as relieving as a shower after a long day, Bertholdt thought while rinsing the shampoo from his hair. After giving himself one more minute to enjoy the feeling of warm water hitting his back, Bertholdt shut off the water and reached one arm out from behind the shower curtain. A towel found its way into his hand. “Thanks, Reiner,” Bertholdt said, beginning to towel himself off while the steam of the shower still kept him warm. 

“Hurry up and join me in bed!” Reiner called back from their bedroom, the inflection in his voice flirtatious.

Bertholdt broke into a small smile. Seeing no need for his boxers and a baggy t-shirt quite yet, Bertholdt finished toweling himself off and walked to the doorway between their bathroom and their bedroom. 

Blinking a couple times to adjust his vision to the dim lights of his bedroom, Bertholdt’s eyes strayed to the bed. He promptly dropped his towel. 

His husband was sprawled upon their bed. Bertholdt had expected that. He’d also expected Reiner to be buck naked. Instead, Reiner was dressed in of all things, women’s lingerie. “Like what you see?” Reiner asked, his eyes wandering over Bertholdt’s body. 

Bertholdt could feel the blood rushing to his face as he gazed at Reiner, ogling the deep red corset that covered Reiner’s pectorals. His eyes strayed down to the garters Reiner was wearing, holding up black fishnet stockings. Reiner’s muscular abdomen was covered with fine mesh and lace, only hinting at his abs. Bertholdt was torn, part of him wanted to tear that slip off and run his hands over Reiner’s body, part of him wanted to leave the slip on and reach under it to feel Reiner’s chest and abdomen. 

While he was internally debating all of this, he could feel himself getting hard. Looking up, Reiner was grinning, his eyes fixed on Bertholdt’s dick. “I think you do like what you see,” Reiner said finally, patting the spot next to him on the bed. 

Unable to resist, Bertholdt crossed the room in a few strides, jumped up onto the bed, and barely pausing, pressed his lips to Reiner’s. After a few moments, Bertholdt pulled away, confessing, “you’re completely right. You look wonderful.”

Bertholdt crawled over Reiner so he straddled his husband, holding Reiner firmly with his thighs. Leaning down, Bertholdt kissed Reiner, deepening the kiss as Reiner grabbed onto Bertholdt’s finely scarred thighs. Bertholdt pulled on the shoulders of Reiner’s corset, pulling Reiner to him so he could kiss his husband with open lips. Bertholdt pressed his tongue to Reiner’s, Reiner groaning into Bertholdt’s lips. 

They continued like this for a few minutes before Bertholdt strayed from Reiner’s lips to kiss along his jawline and his neck, down to his collarbone. Reiner caressed Bertholdt’s face, before pulling him up to meet his lips once more. Sighing as he pulled away, Bertholdt released Reiner and let him fall back to the bed. 

For a moment Reiner stared up at Bertholdt adoringly. “I bet you want to feel my tits, right?” Reiner said coyly, running his hands over the lace covering his nipples. 

Bertholdt blushed. “I would like that very much.” Without any more ado, Bertholdt unhooked the clasp just below Reiner’s collarbone, pushing the shoulder straps down over Reiner’s arms to allow him better access. Leaning down to press his lips to Reiner’s once more, Bertholdt began following the shape of Reiner’s pectoral muscles with his hands, shutting his eyes as his fingers found Reiner’s nipples. 

The angle wasn’t good, but it didn’t seem to matter much to Reiner. In a matter of moments, Reiner was groaning, rolling his head back into the pillow. Bertholdt kept at it for a few minutes, alternating between massaging them with his fingers and giving them a gentle pinch. Each time he did that, Reiner would grab at the sheets. It was horribly arousing to watch Reiner squirm with pleasure. 

“Want me to let up on you now?” Bertholdt asked, his wrists beginning to ache from the bad angle. 

“Yeah,” Reiner choked out. Bertholdt reached up to fasten the clasp of Reiner’s corset again. 

Bertholdt locked lips with Reiner again, feeling Reiner’s nose press into his cheek. Breaking away for a moment, Bertholdt fervently kissed Reiner with open lips, his tongue darting into Reiner’s mouth. Bertholdt moaned slightly. He was feeling hard as a rock, and surreptitiously Bertholdt reached a hand down to rub at his dick. 

Catching sight of what Bertholdt was doing, Reiner grinned and pulled Bertholdt’s hand away. “Not yet, you haven’t even seen my ass!” 

Bertholdt blushed; this lingerie would show off Reiner's ass. Bertholdt relinquished his grip on Reiner, scooting so he was poised over Reiner’s legs. With a cheeky grin, Reiner rolled over. He tucked his arms under his chest and turned his head to look back at Bertholdt. 

Bertholdt looked up from Reiner’s ass to meet Reiner’s gaze. “My eyes are up here, Bertl,” Reiner quipped. Bertholdt rolled his eyes in response. 

As Bertholdt had anticipated, Reiner was wearing hardly anything for panties, and the slip stretched over his ass in a wonderful combination of mesh and lace. Bertholdt leaned forward again, reaching up to massage Reiner’s shoulders and feel how muscular his husband was. 

“Bertl, I wanted you to grab my ass…” Reiner complained, his voice muffled by a pillow. 

“You’ll have to wait for it,” Bertholdt teased, slowly massaging down Reiner’s back. Despite Reiner’s apparent frustration, Bertholdt could feel Reiner relax under his hands. Bertholdt paused as he reached Reiner’s lower back, then with a smirk he grabbed Reiner’s asscheek, giving it a fond squeeze. 

“Thank you,” Reiner moaned, lifting his head off of the pillow. 

Bertholdt continued working Reiner’s ass in his hands, happy to hear Reiner groan with pleasure. Certain that his husband was sufficiently aroused, Bertholdt asked, “may I take off your panties?” He preemptively started undoing the garters from Reiner’s stockings. 

“Yeah, take them off,” Reiner agreed, lifting his hips so Bertholdt could pull off his panties, if they could even be called that. Bertholdt paused, debating whether to fasten the garters again. He decided against it. 

“What were you hoping for?” Bertholdt asked, sitting back on his heels. 

“I don’t know, what were you hoping to do to me?” Reiner asked right back. 

Rolling his eyes in mock annoyance, Bertholdt considered for a moment. He wanted to top, that much was certain, he wanted to make Reiner moan with nothing but his fingers and to hear Reiner gasp as Bertholdt thrusted against him. He wanted Reiner on his back, so Bertholdt could be between Reiner’s legs and he could stare down at his gorgeous husband, and he would love it if Reiner’s chest was exposed so he could run his hands over Reiner’s tits, and he wanted Reiner absolutely powerless to stop him as he did all this. 

“Hey, Reiner,” Bertholdt began, looking up at his husband through his eyelashes, “I’m going to cuff you to the bed.” 

Reiner broke into a grin. “Sounds good to me.” 

Bertholdt leaned over the side of the bed to pull out a nondescript box. Opening it with one hand, he blindly searched the box until his hand found the leather and faux-fur cuffs that had been a birthday present from Reiner. Bertholdt reached down again to grab lube. Climbing over Reiner, he paused for a moment. “Remember our safe word?” Bertholdt asked. He was not going to do anything without confirmation from Reiner. 

Reiner nodded. “Peanut butter. Want me on my back or on my stomach?” 

Bertholdt took on a more commanding tone. “On your back. Give me your hands.” 

Silently, Reiner did as he was told and held out his hands for Bertholdt. Pinning Reiner between his thighs, Bertholdt buckled the cuffs around Reiner’s wrists. “Does that feel all right?” 

Reiner wiggled his hands against his bonds and gave Bertholdt a firm nod. Feeling a surge of dominance, Bertholdt said, “hands up against the top rail of our headboard.” 

Reiner complied, and Bertholdt snapped one cuff to the other so Reiner’s arms were hanging slightly from the headboard. Softening slightly, Bertholdt murmured, “let me know if you get uncomfortable.” 

“Of course,” Reiner replied. The excitement in his voice was undeniable. 

Bertholdt bent down again to kiss Reiner with open lips, swirling his tongue with Reiner’s. Reiner moaned into his lips. Staying firmly lip-locked with Reiner, Bertholdt let one hand stray down to Reiner’s thick cock. Reiner squirmed under his touch. Barely pulling away, Bertholdt whispered, “is this too much for you?” 

“Hardly,” Reiner whispered right back. 

Feeling satisfied, Bertholdt pressed his lips to Reiner’s again, rubbing Reiner’s dick with more persistence. His eyes shut, he could hear Reiner straining ever so slightly against his cuffs. Pulling away with some finality, Bertholdt opened his eyes to see his husband breathless, his face flushed. 

“Get some fingers in me,” Reiner begged, his golden eyes sparkling with adoration. 

Bertholdt gave Reiner one last soft kiss before crawling over Reiner and grabbing the lube. Repositioning himself between Reiner’s legs, Bertholdt warmed the lube in his hands for a few moments before generously applying it to Reiner and his own fingers. He gently massaged Reiner with his forefinger and middle finger, pleased to hear Reiner let out a hushed moan. 

His husband was already so relaxed, Bertholdt thought. Applying a little more lube, he inserted both fingers into Reiner. He looked up to gaze at Reiner, how his eyes were tightly shut, sweat beading on his forehead. Reiner looked amazing in the lingerie, Bertholdt thought, his face growing hot again. 

Amazed by how loose his husband already was, Bertholdt moved onto three fingers. Unable to stay silent anymore, Reiner deeply groaned, straining against his bindings. Smirking slightly, Bertholdt asked, “want me to get four in there?” 

“Please,” was Reiner’s strained reply. 

Satisfied with that answer, Bertholdt worked a fourth finger into Reiner. “Ugh, Bertl,” Reiner whined, his thighs tensing against Bertholdt. 

“Does that feel good?” Bertholdt asked, receiving a nod as an answer. Bertholdt was content to play with Reiner for a while, feeling his husband gradually loosen and take his fingers with ease. Reiner breathed heavily, his eyebrows furrowed with pleasure and his muscular body shiny with sweat. 

Astounded by how loose Reiner was, Bertholdt considered his options for a moment. It would be easy enough at this point to slide his dick in and give Reiner a good fucking. “How are you feeling, Reiner?” Bertholdt asked, checking in on his husband. 

Reiner opened his eyes to meet Bertholdt’s gaze. “Incredible,” he said breathlessly. “You’re making me feel incredible.” 

Feeling satisfied with that answer, Bertholdt said, “just give me the safe word, and I’ll stop.” Bertholdt made his fingers into a duck beak, his thumb folded in under the four fingers already inside Reiner. Feeling Reiner relax even further, Bertholdt eased his whole hand into Reiner, gasping as he felt Reiner stretch to take him in. 

“Oh… Bertholdt…” Reiner groaned as Bertholdt formed a fist inside Reiner. 

Bertholdt did not have much time to relish any intimacy with his husband. As soon as Bertholdt was wrist deep inside of Reiner, Reiner writhed in pleasure and came hard all over Bertholdt’s chest. Stunned, Bertholdt almost pulled his hand out of Reiner, before reconsidering and slowly easing his way out instead. Fetching the damp towel he had dropped earlier, Bertholdt wiped himself off. 

“Oh God Bertl, I’m so sorry,” Reiner apologized, his face flushed with embarrassment. “I had no idea I was going to come just like that, I didn’t mean to…” 

Bertholdt knew better than to have any frustration. “It’s okay, Reiner,” Bertholdt tried to reassure him. “This happens! You know I’ve come immediately like this before, too.” 

“I’ve taken your fist before, I should be able to handle it,” Reiner muttered, not making eye contact with Bertholdt. 

Leaning up, Bertholdt pressed a gentle kiss to Reiner’s lips. “Things are different from night to night. Other times you’ve not been tied up.” Bertholdt caressed Reiner’s face, wanting to reassure Reiner that he wasn’t upset. “Did things at least feel good? That’s what really matters.” 

Reiner sighed and gave a nod. “Having you fist me feels incredible. You might be right, about being tied. I felt so vulnerable, like I was completely under your control, but knew that you love me and that I could trust you.” 

“Good. I’m glad that was rewarding for you.” Bertholdt placed another gentle kiss on Reiner’s lips. 

“But… I wanted to pleasure you, not the other way…” Reiner let out a sad sigh. 

“I could let you go?” Bertholdt reached up to unclasp Reiner’s cuffs. 

Reiner considered a moment. “No, keep me tied. Let me blow you. Does that sound good?” 

Bertholdt flashed Reiner a smile. Despite his initial disappointment, Reiner’s suggestion did sound good. Feeling his heart flutter with excitement, Bertholdt nodded. “That sounds amazing, Reiner.” 

Bertholdt gave Reiner a moment so he could adjust himself on the bed. Getting the go-ahead, Bertholdt straddled Reiner’s chest. He took a moment to pleasure himself in front of Reiner, rubbing his cock and letting out a low moan. “Are you ready?” Bertholdt asked, eager for the pleasure of Reiner blowing him. 

Reiner gave Bertholdt a strong nod. Slowly, Bertholdt eased his dick into Reiner’s open mouth, groaning softly as Reiner’s lips closed around his cock. Reiner quickly got to work, letting his lips form suction as his tongue ran along Bertholdt’s shaft. Bertholdt watched Reiner move against him slightly as he sucked. 

Shutting his eyes, Bertholdt murmured Reiner’s name as his husband began to play with the head of his dick. The only sounds were of their labored breathing, Bertholdt’s soft moans, and Reiner’s sucking. Reiner upped the intensity, beginning to suck harder as he took more and more of Bertholdt into his mouth. Bertholdt’s thighs tensed against Reiner’s chest. Opening his eyes slightly, Bertholdt caught the small smirk on Reiner’s face before he resumed his work in earnest. 

Bertholdt could feel his pre-cum oozing into Reiner’s mouth. In response, Reiner tongued his slit. The pleasure was mind-blowing. Unable to help himself, Bertholdt let out a loud moan, his eyes screwed shut. Knowing that Reiner would tell Bertholdt to cease immediately if he was not comfortable, Bertholdt began thrusting his dick gently into Reiner’s mouth. 

His dick was beginning to throb. He wasn’t far off now. “Reiner,” Bertholdt whined, “blow me harder.” 

In response, Reiner tongued his slit again; Bertholdt squeezed his thighs against Reiner involuntarily. Reiner moved his lips so he only had the head of Bertholdt’s dick in his mouth, and he slowly ran his tongue all over it, playing coyly with where the head met the shaft. 

As Reiner took all of Bertholdt’s dick back into his mouth, Bertholdt gave a chocked cry and came into Reiner’s mouth. His hips and abdomen full with pleasure, Bertholdt pulled out. Reiner flopped against his bindings, Bertholdt’s cum on his cheeks. 

Quickly, Bertholdt kissed the mess from Reiner’s face. “Thank you,” he whispered, feeling incredibly satisfied. 

Reiner opened his eyes. “I could tell that was good for you,” Reiner said with a wink. 

“Let me release you now…” Bertholdt reached up to unclasp Reiner’s cuffs. Pulling the cuffs off and tossing them onto the floor beside their bed, Bertholdt took Reiner’s hands and delicately kissed his wrists. 

“Feel like undressing me?” Reiner asked hoarsely. 

Wordlessly, Bertholdt pulled the thigh-high stockings off Reiner’s legs. Balling them up, he tossed them; they ricocheted off the dresser. Undoing the clasps of Reiner’s corset and garters, he peeled the lingerie off Reiner’s sweat soaked body and dropped it on the floor. 

“That didn’t go exactly as I’d hoped, but it wasn’t bad at all,” Reiner said after Bertholdt had undressed him. Snuggling under their comforter, Reiner cuddled up to Bertholdt, resting his head on Bertholdt’s chest. 

“Yeah…” Bertholdt agreed, stifling a yawn. “You gave me a very nice blowjob.” 

Reiner flashed Bertholdt a tired smile. His husband relaxed and shut his eyes as he listened to Bertholdt’s slowing heartbeat. “Hopefully next time I can take your whole damn hand for a little longer.” 

“Hopefully.” Bertholdt stretched to place a kiss on Reiner’s blond locks. “I still had fun. Thank you for that.” 

“Anything for you. I love you.” A few minutes later, Bertholdt felt his husband relax in sleep. 

“Love you too,” Bertholdt whispered, before shutting his eyes and letting himself drift towards restful slumber. 


End file.
